User talk:Digitamamon64
I am working on SSB4, Pikmin 3 and Digimon pages right now. ' 'Hey' :Do you want to sign my proposal by either supporting or opposing me here. Thanks. Pikmin in 3D What do you think of the rumors of pikmin 3 being for the 3DS? Would you prefer it on the Wii or 3DS? Personally, I would prefer a 3DS version. It just feels more fitting.-Wyluca Image placement Hi! Would you please place images on the top of the page, instead of in the middle of the text. Thanks. - Ville10 14:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) SSB stickers category Just to let you know you can stop changing the SSB Sticker category links, I was trying to reformat them for awhile and it seems you kept putting them back, they have now all been converted to the new category format where "stickers" isn't capitalised.--TheWho87™ 15:03, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Need Any Help? Hi! Nice to hear from you. I've got a few projects I'm working on. Right now I'm updating game pages with the new infobox format. I've updated all the Wii U games and am now tackling the 3DS games. I still have hundreds to do, so if you wanted you could help work through those. I'm also trying to update the List of Wii games, which is terribly out of date, to match the new list format as seen on the List of Nintendo 3DS games. If neither of those tedious tasks sound fun to you, there are also some game series portals that need some work. I have a to-do-list of these things on my user page, which has more detailed info on what the portals need. Thanks for asking, and thanks for helping! BlackLodge (talk) 18:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome! Thanks for the help! BlackLodge (talk) 18:50, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Images in infoboxes }} Infobox Hey, it looks like it's pretty much all there. The only real thing missing was the ratings, and you knew that. The Developer and Publisher should be links, even if they're red. That way if the page is added in the future, the link is already there. It might seem knit-picky, but the fields should always be in the same order, (name, image, caption, developer, publisher, etc.) so that it's easy to read for future editors. I've updated the ''Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why’d You Steal Our Garbage?! infobox to the standard format, and I'll paste in your code so you can compare. All in all it was pretty much what it should be. What I do is copy the infobox code and paste it into a page I'm editing, fill in the details, then copy that and move on to the next one. That way they are all the same exact format. Thanks so much for your help! BlackLodge (talk) 22:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorry Hey, don't worry about it. I understand! If you want to work on some Pikmin articles, go right ahead. It's important to have editors working on different projects and contributing what they know and love. I've made some pretty good headway on the 3DS pages. All 3DS games released in North America are updated. Now I'm working on upcoming games and games released in other regions. I should be able to tackle it myself no problem. Thanks again for your help! BlackLodge (talk) 17:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Because of your hard work... You have been promoted to a Rollback. Congrats! Maybe Administrator will come later. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:15, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Because of your hard work and dedication. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Species Category Yes, you should put them under that category. But make sure to do it by setting their article type to species through the head template, rather than adding it as a category. Re:2 Head Template Descriptions For a case like that it would be best to split the article into an article about the species and an article about the attack. Generally, in cases where multiple article types apply to one article, the article needs to be split, as it usually refers to two or more different things, which is made clearer by the categorization system. Ultimate Clash of Ninja Wii U Excuse me come out Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Wii U english dubbed version Gekitou Ninja Taisen! Special announced coming soon. Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 11:22, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Project M I know that you are asking rocksilme 1 1 about this but i think that you can make the page. But you may want to hear what he has to say first. But in my opinion you should be allowed to make the page.Starfox u (talk) 10:29, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Re:Project M Yep. It is Nintendo related, so you can make an article on it. Though I will need to look over it at some point to make sure that it follows the proper guidelines for non-official Nintendo content. :Generally when there is non-official content like Project M you want to try to keep the content of that mod limited to the mod's article. For example, as Project M adds a few characters you can list on the Project M page that those characters are in Project M, but you cannot add on the characters' page that they appeared in Project M (A note in the trivia section may be fine, but such things should be kept near the minimum). :So thus you wouldn't add those characters to that category.